


Metaphoric

by EtVS (Leviarty)



Series: Tales of a Wicked Witch [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EtVS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow has a question for Vi, but gets sidetracked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphoric

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes a little different than the rest of the series.

Willow opened the refrigerator door, looking for something to snack on, only to find that everything had been, not shockingly, eaten by the girls. Everything save the tofurky, a can of mayo, and three pickles. She wondered if there was anyway she could MacGyver something tasty out of it.

Probably not.

"Hey," Vi said, entering the kitchen and grabbing the tofurky and a couple slices of bread for a sandwich. Willow didn't ask why she was eating at 3:15 in the morning.

Vi said at the counter and ate quietly while Willow searched the cabinets and pantry for something halfway descent.

"So, Vi," Willow began.

"No," Vi said before she could continue. "Whatever your question is, don't ask it. I don't want to know, I don't want to answer, and if I did, there's no way in hell I'd want the other girls to know the answer, and I know from experience that they can hear what happens in here just fine. So just don't ask."

"O-kay," Willow said, backing down. Then something occurred to her. "Wait… what all have you guys heard?"

"You mean aside from your almost nightly conversations with various members of the Scoobies? Well, there was Xander and Anya trying to have quiet break up sex and failing miserably at the quiet part. Then Xander and Andrew were in here doing something, but we didn't know what, so we sent Taryn in to see. She said they were waving light sabers around. None of us were really sure if she meant literally or metaphorically, and honestly, I don't want to know which it was."

Willow grinned at the thought. "Oh come on, you can't tell me you don't think the guy on guy romance is kinda hot."

"Okay, fine, it's kinda hot. I'm not answering any more of your questions."


End file.
